Presa
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: El enloquecedor aroma que emanaba de aquel cuello sonrosado y lleno de vida lo había cautivado, era capaz de escuchar a la deliciosa sangre fluyendo en aquellas venas, llamándolo. Era una invitación tentadora ¿cómo poder ignorarla?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Digimon_ pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

* * *

"Tras cualquier movimiento que hagas

Tras cualquier sonrisa que finjas

Tras cualquier paso que des

Yo estaré mirándote".

The Police- _Every breath you take_

* * *

La luna iluminaba el cielo nocturno con su pálido brillo, una brisa fresca soplaba en esos momentos, aumentando el frío que hacía aquella noche.

A Sora siempre le había gustado la noche, a ella le fascinaban los posibles secretos que aquellas horas podían guardar en su seno oscuro. Pero esa fascinación nunca le agradó a su padre, quien siempre le recordaba que en la oscuridad habitaban bestias horrorosas, ella nunca hizo caso a esas advertencias.

Unos de sus pasatiempos consistía en los paseos nocturnos, la pelirroja amaba caminar en la tenue oscuridad que ofrecía un parque poco iluminado cercano a su casa, le permitía mantener en orden sus pensamientos; no tenía miedo a los delincuentes ya que su propio padre le había enseñado karate y kendo, era una alumna excelente, confiaba en sus habilidades de lucha.

Sin embargo, aquella noche había algo en el ambiente del parque que la inquietaba, tenía un extraño presentimiento. El lugar estaba desierto, por lo general siempre había alguna pareja de enamorados o algún borracho despistado caminando por ahí, pero ahora todo estaba vacío. Era sospechoso. Tomó con sus manos enguantadas el collar que sostenía una cruz de plata que su padre le había obsequiado para protegerse de los "malignos". Sora suspiró, su padre era un supersticioso y fanático de lo paranormal, no tenía remedio.

De repente, detuvo sus pasos, un ruido llamó su atención, era el sonido de unos pasos que caminaban lentamente sobre los adoquines del parque. Si bien podía escuchar con claridad aquellos pasos, no podía ver a nadie.

El foco del farol que se encontraba junto a ella reventó repentinamente, oscureciendo el lugar. Ahora, la luna era la única fuente de luz. Y el sonido de aquellos pasos sólo aumentaba. Sora retrocedió unos pasos, con cautela, tratando de controlar su creciente miedo. Trató de recordar algunos rezos que le había enseñado su padre para alejar a los malos espíritus pero no lograba acordarse de ninguno, su mente estaba en blanco. Un viento helado azotó su cuerpo de manera inesperada, estremeciéndola por completo, entonces, unas nube negras cubrieron a la enorme luna llena, su única fuente de luz, la oscuridad cubrió por completo a la pelirroja. Esto ya era suficiente para ella, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a escapar del lugar en dirección a su cálido hogar.

Una mano desconocida la tomó por el hombro, deteniendo su huida, para luego empujarla violentamente contra el tronco de un árbol cercano con una fuerza sobrenatural, Sora gimió de dolor mientras sentía que el frío de la madera penetraba sus ropas. No podía hablar ni moverse, era como si su voluntad sobre su cuerpo hubiese sido aplacada por alguna fuerza extraña. Cuando se repuso de la conmoción trató de reconocer a su atacante pero no podía verlo bien debido a la oscuridad, sólo pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre joven y muchos más alto que ella, sus rasgos faciales estaban completamente ensombrecidos. Pero pudo ver unos ojos azules que destilaban una profundidad que sólo el paso del tiempo puede plasmar; ante esa mirada fría, el corazón le empezó a latir locamente por el pánico, trató de empujar al desconocido pero sus brazos simplemente no respondían seguían como adormecidos.

Luego de unos segundos aterradores para Sora, el desconocido le quitó su bufanda rosa, botándola al piso, la joven cerró los ojos, aterrada y nerviosa por la acción. Entonces, esos helados ojos azules se clavaron en la cruz de plata que colgaba de su cuello sonrosado. En un movimiento rápido y violento el desconocido le arrancó aquel collar y lo tiró al suelo.

–Tu Dios ha renunciado a ti –el desconocido susurró en su oído, su voz era profunda y sensual, aquellas palabras la estremecieron por completo, la llenaron de desesperanza y tuvo el vago presentimiento de que no saldría viva del misterioso encuentro, quiso llorar pero ninguna lágrima salía de sus ojos.

Entonces, la pelirroja volvió a ver los ojos de su atacante, esta vez con más atención, eran azules y reflejaban una frialdad extrema, parecido a un témpano de hielo, esta frialdad no parecía acorde con la aparente apariencia juvenil del atacante. La luz de la luna por fin había logrado escurrirse de las nubes, ahora lo veía bien. Su torturador era joven, tal vez de su misma edad, su rostro parecía tallado en piedra, su cabello era de un color rubio cenizo. Sí, era guapo, su rostro poseía una belleza sobrenatural, no podía negarlo pero su apariencia no la cautivó en absoluto, es más, la perturbó, porque le parecía aterrador como alguien con tanta belleza podía provocarle tanto miedo.

Sora vio con horror como el desconocido inclinaba su rostro hacia su cuello desnudo. Un temblor violento recorrió su cuerpo cuando el rubio repasó con su lengua húmeda el contorno de su cuello, como si estuviera catando su sabor. Aunque no lo podía ver, la pelirroja pudo sentir como sonreía contra su piel, parecía que disfrutaba de su miedo. De repente, la joven sintió un agudo dolor proveniente de su cuello, el desconocido la había mordido. Sora cerró los ojos para tratar de aplacar la terrible punzada que sintió cuando unos colmillos perforaron su piel. Con esto, todo cobraba sentido para la pelirroja, su atacante era un vampiro, real, como en los cuentos que su padre le solía contar. Naturalmente, ella no creía en esas historias supersticiosas, pero ahora ella misma lo estaba viviendo, en carne propia, parecía una broma enfermiza del destino.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el dolor punzante aumentaba pero también un sentimiento levemente parecido al éxtasis estaba empezando a inflamar su cuerpo, ocasionando un incomodo temblor en sus piernas. Acaso ¿estaba sintiendo placer? Su cuerpo la estaba traicionando.

Justo cuando Sora estaba empezando a perder la conciencia, su atacante se detuvo y la dejó de morder. Su herida era profunda, la joven podía sentir como delgados hilos de un líquido caliente, que estaba segura de que se trataba de su propia sangre, se deslizaban por su cuello.

–Tu sangre es muy dulce –el atacante la miró a los ojos con aire depredador –creo que seguiré saboreándote.

Sora cerró los ojos e intentó rezar pero por más que lo intentaba su depredador no se iba, sea lo que fuere, su infierno estaba muy lejos de los planes de Dios

El desconocido le desabrochó, con lentitud, los primeros botones de su camisa escolar, entonces, cuando vio la piel expuesta, volvió a morderla, esta vez en la base del cuello, muy cerca de la clavícula. Esta vez la mordida no fue tan dolorosa, quizás porque se estaba acostumbrando al dolor.

Por una razón misteriosa, tal vez por el placer que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo, el atacante envolvió sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja, atrayéndola aún más. Aquellos brazos estaban muy fríos, como si fueran las de un cadáver, era el abrazo más helado que Sora sintió en su vida, en todos los sentidos.

Los minutos pasaban y a la pelirroja ya le estaba palpitando el cuello por el dolor que la mordida le provocaba, sus piernas ya no podían mantenerse firmes, si no fuera por ese abrazo posesivo que le daba su atacante, estaba segura que hubiera caído al suelo. No podía hacer nada para defenderse, se sentía una verdadera inútil, estaba deshonrando a la familia. La debilidad creciente de su cuerpo era un anuncio de que su propia vida abandonaba su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Trató de alejar su mente de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, miro de soslayo a la luna llena, blanca y brillante. Probablemente sería la última vez que la vería, al menos eso creía porque su torturador aún la atormentaba con su dolorosa mordida. De manera inesperada el atacante se alejó de ella, liberándola de su posesivo ataque y de sus colmillos; casi por inercia el cuerpo de la morena se deslizó lentamente por el tronco del árbol, hasta sentarse en la suave hierba. Respiraba agitadamente, a causa de la intensa experiencia, aún no podía moverse, de su seguro que su atacante todavía la estaba controlando.

Sora fijó su mirada rubí en aquel misterioso hombre que la había atacado, por primera vez lo vio sonreír, era una sonrisa torcida, como si disfrutara del estado en que la había dejado, su boca estaba manchada de sangre, lo que acentuó lo retorcido de la sonrisa. Era hermoso, eso era un hecho irrefutable, ella podía ver la diabólica alegría que bailaba en sus ojos azules y la seductora curva de sus labios. Esta visión era lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer que su razón sólo sea un lejano recuerdo, a pesar de lo temblorosa y agotada que se sentía. Entonces, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y luego sintió su cuerpo liberado de aquella pesadez a la que estaba atada. Ignorando el terrible dolor de su cuello, Sora intentó ponerse de pie pero sus debilitadas piernas no lograron sostenerse y cayó de rodillas contra el piso. Su torturador rió ligeramente.

–Eres bastante persistente, chiquilla.

Sora frunció el ceño. –No soy una chiquilla –susurró con voz débil y rasposa, no quiso agregar nada más pues el acto de hablar le causaba mucho dolor en su cuello sangrante.

–Tienes una sangre dulce, espesa e hirviente, con un sabor único que no había probado hace siglos –el rubio clavó su mirada en la joven, quien lo miró intrigada, preguntándose qué era él– Es por eso que decidido mantenerte con vida, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

–¿Quién eres? –La pelirroja habló en voz queda, tratando de enfocar su mirada en el desconocido. Se empezaba a sentir mareada, tenía mucho sueño.

–Yamato – El rubio respondió con simpleza.

Sora asintió con la cabeza y todo lo que veía se sumió en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

–¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¡Despierta!

Aquellos gritos lograron despertar a la aludida, quien por fin abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de su madre, Toshiko, a quien miró un poco confundida. Su cabeza se sentía pesada, como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante días enteros y tenía un dolor terrible en el cuello, entonces casi por instinto, se palpó la piel de su cuello con sus manos enguantadas, no tenía ninguna herida pero aún así le dolía mucho, era como si le hubiesen pinchado con muchas agujas.

–Sora ¿Qué te pasó? –La voz de su madre llamó su atención, por fin la pelirroja prestó atención al lugar en el que se encontraba. Era el parque, en donde solía dar largas caminatas nocturnas.

–No lo sé –respondió confundida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

–¿No recuerdas nada?

–¿Recordar qué? Mamá ¿qué me pasó?

La expresión de Toshiko se agravó. –Como no regresaste a la hora acostumbrada, fui al parque en tu búsqueda. Mientras te buscaba, un hombre que paseaba a su perro me alertó de que había visto a una chica con tus características, inconsciente y apoyada en un árbol, le pareció sospechoso. Justo me lo encontré mientras él iba a buscar ayuda. No sabes lo mucho que me preocupé cuando me enteré de eso, creí que te había pasado algo malo.

–Estoy bien, mamá, no te preocupes –Sora sonrió un poco insegura.

–¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

La pelirroja elevó su mirada al cielo nocturno y enfocó su vista en la enorme luna llena. –Estaba dando un paseo, hasta que todo se oscureció…–la joven bajó la mirada, tratando de recordar algo más pero su mente estaba en blanco, sólo podía recordar una terrible y profunda oscuridad, y un destello azul, nada más.

Su madre sólo asintió, ahora su prioridad era llevar a su hija a casa, más tarde volvería indagar en el tema. –¿Puedes levantarte?

–Creo que sí –.La pelirroja trató de ponerse en pie pero una punzada en su cabeza, la atacó, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. Por suerte, su madre la sostuvo a tiempo, evitando una terrible caída.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Me siento un poco mareada.

Toshiko ayudó a su hija caminar, con el cuidado que sólo una madre puede dar.

Mientras caminaba, una brisa helada golpeó su cuello desnudo, entonces recordó que se había puesto una bufanda rosa antes de salir a dar su paseo acostumbrado. –Mamá ¿viste mi bufanda?

–Lo tengo guardado en mi bolso, el hombre que te encontró me lo entregó, diciéndome que lo había encontrado cerca de tu cuerpo inconsciente, también me dio el collar de plata que tu padre te obsequió, todo estaba en el suelo, como si alguien te los hubiese quitado deliberadamente –, Toshiko la observó preocupada– ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?

Sora afirmó con la cabeza, no recordaba nada y cada vez que lo intentaba le empezaba a doler el cuerpo.

–Llamaré a tu padre, él sabrá que hacer para ayudarte –. Dijo la mujer mayor con firmeza, mientras conducía a su debilitada hija de nuevo a su hogar, ya no la dejaría salir de nuevo nunca más.

* * *

 **Notas finales: No, en realidad no es un one-shot con temática romántica, prefiero dejarlo como algo ambiguo XD**

 **Sólo quería escribir sobre vampiros, que ya es todo un cliché, pero esos hijos de la noche, tan sensuales y misteriosos, ellos pueden conmigo… creo que acabo de describir a Yamato ja ja ja**

 **Cambiando de tema, sé que hay muuuuuchooooo por explotar en este fic, pero me gusta dejarlo así en la dulce incógnita ;D**

 **En fin, me inspiré parcialmente en algunos cuentos** **de terror que leí recientemente y en el tráiler de Digimon tri. (no pregunten :P) para escribir este fic. No tengo nada más que decir.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
